


The Charge of Youth

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Signless was rescued and raised by Psiionic For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by murasakivie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charge of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murasakivie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakivie/gifts).



He would never be able to leave him, not by choice.

While looking at the young Signless as he shakily took steps toward him, The Psiioniic couldn’t imagine a life without the little one close by. It scared him to think what would have happened if he had never chosen to pick up the wailing grub in the tall grass of an open field. What would have gotten to him first? A beast? A drone? These were thoughts that he often chose to stray from.

As a troll, he was never meant to raise another, nor was he inclined to do so. He wasn’t ever supposed to see a grub outside of a cavern, much less a mutant. His first instinct was repulsion, followed by sympathy, followed by fear. He had first used his psionics to pick up the wiggling grub, but it only quieted when it rested against his hands. It was then that he knew he wouldn’t be able to let him go, much less hand him over to the drones.

While The Psiioniic had never cared much for himself, often times retreating back to solitude, he found his life shifted immensely as well as his choices due to the presence of a fast-growing wiggler. He was no lusus, only a troll that wanted to give another a chance at life. It was difficult, keeping track of an ever running wiggler, but gentle use of his abilities helped him save Signless from an injury.

Even still, there were times where it felt more than natural to be a caretaker. Psi would take him out to stretch his legs in a secluded area where no one was bound to see them. And while the Signless’s little feet took him in circles, running and playing and laughing, he would always return to Psi. Sometimes, he found things he wanted to keep, such as insects or stones or pieces of bark from the trees. Normally, he would run to the yellowblood and beg him to take it back with them, despite their lack of value.

Tonight, Signless crouches to pick a single flower from the ground, before pushing himself back up and running with great speed back to The Psiioniic. He trips on his way there, and Psi manages to catch him with his abilities before he can get hurt. Once he is steady, Signless wordlessly hands him the flower, smiling with eyes bright and hair a mess.

Psi has no choice but to take it and hold the wiggler tightly.

He will never let him go.


End file.
